1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the data processing field and, more particularly, to a computer implemented method, system and computer usable program code for enabling a participant in a shared display window environment to manage display properties of a shared display window on the participant's video display terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a shared display window environment, for example, a Sametime Meeting or a Remote Desktop meeting, a meeting host typically controls what is displayed on video display terminals being used by meeting participants. This can present difficulties to individual participants. For example, a participant may arrive a few minutes late to a meeting, and a document that is currently being displayed may be positioned in such a manner that its name is obscured preventing the participant from identifying the document. In such a situation, it would be useful for the participant to have the ability to reposition the document being displayed on the participant's video display terminal so that its title will become visible.
Also, the meeting host might be displaying several documents simultaneously, and a participant might wish to reorganize or otherwise display the documents on the participant's video display terminal in a manner that is more useful to the participant.
There is, accordingly, a need for a mechanism for enabling a participant in a shared display window environment to manage display properties of a shared display window on the participant's video display terminal.